Justus
Stephen Jacobson (better known by his ring name Justus) is a psychopathic Christian clown and e-wrestler, currently signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) performing on its Insanity brand. Early life Stephen Jacobson was a family man, a good neighbor, and a preacher who dressed up like a clown to entertain his church’s youth group. Stephen was the living embodiment of the American dream. Good, clean, sane, even looked up to. Everything changed for Stephen with a simple dream. In this dream, Stephen was confronted with a being that claimed to be the angel of vengeance. The angel told him that the world had been corrupted to the point that something had to be done about it. The angel told Stephen that he had been chosen to fix this corruption by any means necessary. Now in a modern time, a time of unbelieving, the sight of angel is more than a man’s mind can bear. The sight of the angel from his dream caused Stephen’s mind to fracture. Over a week’s time Stephen transformed from the ideal person he once was into a psychotic wreck. Unable to stand his family asking so many questions about his well being, while not being satisfied when he told them about the angel he gathered up his Bible and his clown materials and left his family behind and has never looked back. Traveling from town to town and applying his clown make-up, or as he now calls it his "war paint", in gas station bathrooms Stephen became a sort of deranged vigilante armed with his Bible and a mission. Eventually he received what he believes to be a revelation, Stephen was dead and he needed a new name. Searching the only reference material he had he found a name that suited his mission perfectly, Justus. With a new name, Justus became even more consumed with the mission the angel had given him. Several unexplained and unsolved assaults made the evening news across several states with the world never being any the wiser to the existence of the psychotic holy avenger in their midst. In March 2009, while walking the streets looking for the next sinner to punish he saw a part of a Lords of Pain Wrestling broadcast and what he saw sickened him. He saw drug addicts revered as heroes, he saw money worshipers cheered, he even saw one man who claimed to be God. Immediately, he determined that these people needed to be punished in the most extreme way possible, and started on his way towards the LPW offices to demand a contract. No one is really sure how he got signed to a contract, maybe it was his "colorful" appearance, maybe it was his unique personality, but nonetheless he acquired a contract. When the officials were deciding which brand to send Justus to, they decided to send him to the brand that best suited him, Insanity. Now there is a psychotic, violent clown who justifies his carnage by labeling it a holy mission on the LPW payroll and turned loose on national television. Career On April 22, 2009, Justus made his in-ring debut at LPW Insanity LIVE from Sydney when he teamed with Genocide in a tag team match against Joey Sosa and Shock. The individuals from the winning would add +2 to their Body Count for a chance of entering the DeathCube Match at the upcoming pay-per-view. Despite an impressive debut, Justus would be on the losing end when Sosa pinned Genocide after a spinebuster. Justus disappeared from LPW programming for several months until resurfacing as the 18th entrant during the Royal Beanstalk match at Insanity LIVE from Glasgow on July 19. With Ash Strife's demon-possessed alter-ego Crazy Ash Killa eliminating several superstars from the elevated ring, Justus successfully exorcised the CAK demon, if only temporarily. His work finished, Justus eliminated himself. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Last Laugh'' (Springboard Bulldog, also known as the Acid Drop) **''Final Judgment'' (Delayed Razor's Edge) **''Walls of Jericho'' *'Theme music' **''"Carnival Of Souls"'' by Saviour Machine Match history :''† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. External links Category:Wrestlers